The use of light-emitting diodes (LED) for illumination purposes continues to attract attention. Compared to incandescent bulbs, LEDs provide numerous advantages such as a longer operational life and an increased efficiency related to the ratio between light energy and heat energy. LED lamps may be used for a general lighting or even for a more specific lighting, as the color and the output power of the LEDs may be tuned.
Light-emitting arrangements in the prior art, which comprise LEDs, may further comprise a transformer for a transfer of electrical energy and for a change of AC voltages from a voltage level to another. Hence, a light-emitting arrangement may be coupled to a source of electricity having a first voltage, whereby the LEDs in the light-emitting arrangement may be supplied with a second voltage, different to the first voltage and electrically isolated from the first voltage, by means of a transformer.
However, light-emitting arrangements comprising transformers according to the prior art are often complicated and circumstantial in their design. Hence, alternative solutions are of interest which are able to provide a safer and more convenient lighting device structure, and which furthermore are able to provide a more cost-effective lighting device as well as a more cost-effective method of manufacturing the lighting device.